


Glassworks and other Pleasures

by NevaRYadL



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masculine terminology used, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Trans Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Leonardo sometimes tunes Ezio out. For once he doesn't and there are some delightful after effects.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Glassworks and other Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Ezio/Leonardo, mlm smut, trans Ezio, oral sex, anal fingering, anal sex, strap on usage
> 
> Do worry transphobe anon, I noticed you and wrote more just for you

“And I told her, ‘let me grab the toy and prove you wrong then’, and she smiled this absolutely ravishing smile and said--”

“Wait, ‘_toy_’?”

Leonardo had not really been paying attention to Ezio, and as much as it made him feel bad for admitting it, he did not pay the man heed that often. Leonardo loved the man’s company, he loved the sound of the man’s voice, and certainly loved to hear of the man’s tales of adventures and exploits as a master assassin. Leonardoi held a great affection for the man, certainly felt no shame for it, and could find himself in the mood to hear some of Ezio’s… more… casual exploits. But after awhile, a lot of Ezio’s… casual exploits started to sound the same and to be honest? Leonardo toned them out and just let the thrum of Ezio’s sultry voice play in the background of his thoughts as he worked.

Leonardo had been stuck on something, a new design of many of his flying machines that he hoped to see built one day, and his mind had cleared from its usual focus to listen to Ezio prattle on for a bit for a distraction to clear his mind. Leonardo had heard that bit and now he was confused. ‘Toy’ did not sound like something that Ezio would do with his casual exploits. But, based on the man’s completely confused look, something told Leonardo that it was completely normal for the man and Ezio may have even spoken about it before. And he… had not listened as he should have.

“Yes… toy… have you been listening to me, caro?” Ezio asked, genuinely sounding distressed. 

Leonardo winced, he felt bad for tuning the man out instead of gently asking Ezio to speak of something else or shooing the man away.

“My apologies, dear Ezio, I get busy in my work and sometimes it slips my mind that you are speaking,” Leonardo said, feeling his gut drop when Ezio flashed him those hurt puppy eyes. How did a man that looked so rugged and handsome still manage to pull out such a look was beyond Leonardo, but it hurt all the same. “And, to be honest, many of your more… sordid tales, end up sounding very similar, with how many I’ve heard.”

Ezio huffed, pouting. Cute but unbecoming of the man.

“Again, I mean no disrespect, dear Ezio, though clearly I have wounded you ego greatly. I do apologize,” Leonardo tried. “But I am listening now. And I am curious. You do not seem like the type of man to use such things as toys in the bedroom.”

Ezio gave him another confused look and Leonardo felt like he had missed not one, but several rather important nuggets of information about the man in his retellings of his bedroom antics.

“Caro, I am very good with my hands and mouth,” Ezio said. Normally such a line would be rolled luxuriously off the tongue, tone low and sultry. A promise of making good and true on the words. But honestly, Ezio had spoken so utterly deadpanned that Leonardo had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from laughing. “But sometimes, people want something more.”

“... I feel like I am missing something and that my next words need to be chosen carefully,” Leonardo said quietly.

“I use the tool because nature knew what kind of life I would have and felt it fair to not gift me one,” Ezio deadpanned.

“Huh, really?”

“Leonardo, I’ve told you of the Apple and its powers, the gods, my ability to see friends from foe and my ability to survive massive leaps of massive buildings… and this is the thing that crosses the line of disbelief?” Ezio laughed.

“No, of course not, my apologies, dear Ezio. In fact, that is perhaps one of the only normal things about you, considering your life. So, you use a toy. What kind, if I may ask?” Leonardo hummed. What could he say? He was a curious man and he held affection for Ezio.

“I’m so glad you asked…” Ezio patted his pocket and his face visibly fell. 

Leonardo allowed himself a chuckle as Ezio hurriedly patted his pockets, looking for his toy. It was after almost five solid minutes of patting all the hidden pockets on his outfit that the man swore softly underneath his breath. He looked around his feet in one last attempt to find it, only to tilt his head back and groan in frustration.

“Uh… if I can ask your patience…”

“Go, I will be here,” Leonardo chuckled fondly.

“Be right back, caro,” Ezio purred, his sultry tone back, before the man was dashing and leaping out the nearest open window.

And with some time, Leonardo returned to his work.

* * *

Ezio returned a good deal later then Lendaro had hoped that the man would be. 

He had time to get some work done and had stopped to make supper. It was thanks to Ezio’s kindness that he had money to get work done and garner other patrons, and that he could make a simple soup for dinner. He was idly pondering his work as he stirring when Ezio slipped in the window, his clothing speckled with some crimson drops and some lingering on his chin and sticking to his beard.

“Ah, run into trouble?” Leonardo asked as the man shuffled in tired and sat heavily in one of his chairs.

“A little… a very determined man that tried to run me to death on the roofs and fought like a hellhound when I turned to fight him. But I have the toy, if you’re still curious!” Ezio grinned.

“Yes, I still am. Here, show me. I will share my supper when it's done for saking my curiosity and for wounding your pride earlier.”

Ezio proudly pulled it out of one pocket and proudly held it in his hands. And in his hands was a… wooden phallic. Leonardo scolded himself for thinking that it would be something otherworldly and making himself disappointed. Though, admittedly they toy was intricately carved, including a flared head and a few bulging veins along the side. The surface was finely polished and shined with an obvious well done lacquer and perhaps something else to protect the surface.

“I know that look, caro,” Ezio muttered, staring him down.

“I was just thinking… given its uses, is wood the best choice?” Leonardo hummed, mind already working.

“Can you think of something better?” Ezio asked.

“I may have an idea…”

Ezio suddenly seemed very interested in what he had to say.

“Oh?” He purred.

The back of Leonardo’s neck heated up. Now his mind and his… body were interested. After all, it was just having good taste being attracted to a man like Ezio and Leonardo would not be ashamed to admit that he had thought of it. And a highly skilled man like Ezio almost guaranteed nothing but a good time. And Leonardo was so incredibly fond of the man.

“Perhaps I do. But there are things that need to be done first. Give me… two weeks?”

“I shall wait with baited breath.”

* * *

Two weeks later and Ezio was back in his home.

“Do you have a gift for me, caro?” Ezio called as he slipped in the window.

“Yes, I do actually! It was almost too easy to do this, so I would appreciate if this was kept quiet? I’d rather not make a business with this,” Lendaro said, taking up the soft cloth wrapped gift and handing it over.

“Heavy,” Ezio noted as he held it in his hands, lifting it up casually to gauge the weight. Feeling it with his hands put a knowing glint to the man’s eyes, the ones that had the back of Leonardo’s neck heating up again, reaching his cheeks as Ezio carefully unwrapped the gift. And in the light of the fireplace currently lighting up, the glint of glass made Ezio’s eyes get really wide with appreciation.

“Glass would be a much more… sanitary solution, also more withstanding. I’m sure you’ve had to replace the wooden ones after a number of… ‘uses’,” Leonardo explained as Ezio almost gleefully turned the glass toy around in his hands. Not as intricately detailed as the man’s wooden one, but it had a flared head and a slight curve to the shaft that promised pleasure. 

“Mmm, you truly are a genius, caro,” Ezio purred.

“High praise… I suppose you shall want to… test it?”

“I suppose I do,” Ezio purred, putting the toy aside and standing slowly. Leonardo felt his face heat up as the man stepped forward, sliding oh so comfortably into his space. Ezio’s hood was still up and Leonardo could see the glint of Ezio’s eyes and the wicked curve of his mouth. It had Leonardo licking his lips slowly as the man leaned into his space, letting him smell leather and metal off the man.

“Mmm… preferably someone nearby, I wish to know exactly how it does soon,” Leonardo hummed.

“Would the master like to test his own masterpiece, I wonder,” Ezio purred.

“Perhaps he would?”

Ezio kissed as well as Leonardo had hoped and dreamed. The man knew how to use his lips, how to use his hands and gently cradled Leonardo’s jaw in them. How to lean his body close to let Leonardo feel the solidness of it, the heat that was escaping through his armor. How to groan low and rough to get the bottom of Leonardo’s stomach tightening and heating up in excited arousal. How to make Leonardo start moaning softly from all of it and lean into the man for more.

After they parted for breath, Leonardo took hold of one of Ezio’s hands and tugged him to his bedroom. Perhaps not the most lavish thing, considering it was a bed for just one in the upper lofts. But if he pulled Ezio on top of him, or he straddled the man, then it could comfortably fit them both. Though, they both would need to get undressed before they got on it.

“How many layers are there…” Leonardo noted as he watched Ezio peel layer after agonizing layer of his assassin gear off.

“It has to fend off blades, caro,” Ezio chuckled as he pulled another layer off.

“You’ve made it sound like you can strip it off your being in less than sixty seconds, from your previous tales,” Leonardo huffed, groaning when another layer was pulled off and there were just more clothing in the way.

“I can. But I thought you would appreciate the tease,” Ezio purred. And dammit, the man was right.

Thankfully it was just another layer before skin was finally bared. First the man’s toned arms, baring glorious and hair dusted muscles to Leonardo’s appreciative eyes. And then the man’s glorious chest, all toned muscles and the dark spray of hair that Leonardo so desperately wanted to run his fingers over and through. Ezio’s hose came off after that, exposing the man’s toned and lean legs for Leonardo’s waiting eyes. Though Ezio’s pelvis was still hidden by a simple breechcloth.

“Do me a kindness and undress for me, caro?” Ezio purred, not undoing the breechcloth, instead taking a very relaxed seat on the bed, staring with hooded and wanting eyes.

Swallowing, Leonardo started doing just that.

While Leonardo was certainly not a naive man, he had his share of men in his bed, he would admit that he was unsure how to undo one’s clothing in an alluring way. Most of the time, his own ‘casual exploits’ tended to be hurried and in the dark, dead of night. This was not hurried and there was still the evening light coming through, throwing warm tones and lights over everything. To say Leonardo was out of his element was an understatement.

But still, Leonardo pushed on regardless. He undid one layer at a time, nothing too hurried as he tried to mentally recall what Ezio did and mimic it. Ezio sucked in a harsh breath when Leonardo lifted his arms to take off his undershirt, apparently liking the sight of Leonardo stretching out his long and slim torso. Also when Leonardo stripped off his lower things and exposed the length of his legs, nothing toned like Ezio’s but apparently the man liked them regardless, which was flattering. And even when Leonardo pushed down his underthings down and off his legs, casually kicking out of them.

“Excited for me already, caro?” Ezio purred, shamelessly licking his lips at the sight of Leonardo’s half hard, and hardening, cock.

“What can I say?” Leonardo chuckled, slightly embarrassed. Covering his embarrassment up, Leonardo shuffled onto the bed, kneeling with his knees on either side of Ezio’s hips.

The man smiled up at him, something that was so reassuring but with an edge of lust that made Leonardo feel warm and gooey beneath his belly, before laying hands on his sides. Ezio’s hands were calloused and marked with a few scars from what Leonardo could only assume was fighting, and they felt _heavenly_ against Leonardo’s skin. A soft sound escaped his mouth as Ezio simply seemed content to rub his hands up and down the length of Leonardo’s sides, simply content on touching him. Breathing hard, Leonardo’s body leaned forward into the touch when Ezio’s hands slowly slide down to his hips and down the length of his thighs before running back upwards.

“Switch with me?”

“What do you have in mind?” Leonardo asked, but following Ezio’s guiding hands and he found himself laid out on the bed with Ezio shuffling downwards.

“Perhaps showing you the talent of my mouth. Besides my silver tongue, of course,” Ezio purred and then lowered his head to apply said mouth.

And of course, Ezio was not lying. Leonardo had used his mouth on other men before and had other men use their mouth on him, and enjoyed both. But it seemed that Ezio’s experience and whatever devil magic was the man’s tongue was quickly melting Leonardo, making him pant and moan out the man’s name as he became mush underneath the glorious mouth on him. One of Leonardo’s hands went down to run his fingers through Ezio’s hair, getting the tie out to run his fingers through the full length.

“Careful not to pull, caro,” Ezio rasped, pulling off briefly to tell him that before going back to it.

“O-of course,” Leonardo moaned. “Ooh… _Ezio._”

Thankfully, the man seemed to realize that he was undoing Leonardo rather quickly, so Ezio slowed down to tease, instead of undo. Brief glides of his tongue, brief passes of his lips, sometimes pulling off to blow on the spit wet skin and making Leonardo shudder. Ezio knew what he was doing and Leonardo was enjoying it, greatly. But unfortunately, Leonardo was still approaching his end quickly and he was not often inclined to peak more than once.

“Ezio… unless you want to end this early…” Leonardo panted out.

Ezio slowly pulled his mouth off, grinning and licking his spit slick lips shameless and making Ezio writhe underneath the man at the sight. Instead of getting flustered, Leonardo felt his lust make him a little bold instead.

“May I return the favor?” He asked.

“I would love that,” Ezio purred. “Do you wish to taste me or the glass?”

“If it were not for a rather profoundly strong gag reflex, I would test the glass,” Leonardo said as they changed positions again, reversing where they were. “Allow me to put my mouth on you?”

“Of course,” Ezio purred, gently cupping Leonardo’s face briefly.

Leonardo moved down, tugging at the man’s breechcloth until he could pull it down Ezio’s legs and then toss it into the pile. Carefully, Leonardo laid his hands on Ezio’s hips and leaned forward to kiss just belly the man’s belly button, musing the wiry hairs. And then kissing downwards, through thickening hair, over a rise, and then his mouth was on the man and Ezio was moaning in that sultry of his and Leonardo could feel himself twitch at the sound.

Since the man did not have much length, Leonardo used his hands to touch where they would otherwise help out where his mouth could not pleasure. Ezio seemed to like when Leonardo used his thumbs to rub firmly against the lines of his hips, squeezed the meat of his thighs, rubbed along the firmness of his lower belly, even when he reached behind and squeezed the man’s toned ass. Leonardo found himself relishing the ability to run his hands wherever he wanted while using his mouth to pleasure the man and make him moan in that delightful way.

“Mmm, caro, as much as I would love to seek bliss on your tongue...” Ezio moaned out after a few moments.

Pulling off and swallowing the taste on his tongue, Ezio slid up the bed until he was face to face with Ezio again, the man eagerly diving into a kiss that had Leonardo weak, leaning into the man. Passionately and heatedly kissing until Ezio’s tongue slide along his lips and Leonardo parted them to let the man have a taste, only pulling away when he had to breathe and swallow down the spit.

“So… this toy,” Ezio said, taking the toy from where he had set it on a small table next to the bed and rolling it around his hands. “Would the craftsmen like to feel it first…”

“Or?” Leonardo asked, picking up the man’s tone.

“Would he mind if I had a brief ‘test’ and allowed him viewing pleasure?” Ezio purred and making Leonardo’s face heat up.

“I mean…” Leonardo said, propping himself up a bit and licking his lips excitedly.

Grinning that heart stopping grin of his, Ezio took hold of the toy again and slowly and sensually dragging the glinting glass down the length of his torso, tantalizingly slow, Leonardo watching the man’s body shiver as the undoubtedly slightly chill glass dragged his hot skin. Leonardo watched rampantly as the glass toy was slid down, down through thickening dark hairs further and further, until glass was touching slick flesh and Ezio was both moaning in that deep enthralling voice and shivering. Leonardo watched was Ezio rubbed the toy against himself, rubbing it firmly against his own short and stubby phallic, the glide seeming smooth from Ezio’s arousal.

When the glass was slick, the toy was lowered, the blunt head pressing against Ezio for just a moment. The man seemed a bit impatient at this point, only rubbing the blunt head of the toy against himself for a moment before the toy was getting pushed inwards. Leonardo sat up to get a better view, swallowing with a suddenly very dry mouth as he watched Ezio almost expertly worked the toy in, pushing it in and tugging out in a quickly deepening and quickening rhythm, the toy coming out slick with the man’s arousal before disappearing again.

“How does it feel…”

“Wonderfully firm,” Ezio panted (and how the man was so coherent while masturbating was alarming), “Cool at first but warming wonderfully.”

The toy came out _very_ slick and Leonardo watched Ezio pull it completely out, panting harshly. And Leonardo was panting harshly and aching and wanting and needing. So, to take care of that, Leonardo reached over to his table, moving a few things aside, and grabbing a small jar. In it was some thicker oil that he used for both his own personal time and his casual exploits. Carefully he removed the top, got two fingers slick with the stuff and moved a hand behind himself as he moved to straddle Ezio’s thighs so that he could kiss the absolutely… perfect… man senseless. Suck that ragged, rough and gruff moaning voice out of the man, the taste from his mouth, enjoy those firm and slightly rough lips moving against his own. All the while easing a finger inside of himself.

Truthfully, he much preferred when his partner prepared him. There was just something so comforting about the man that he was about to sleep with preparing him for the eve’s activities. But, Ezio seemed out of sorts, and he knew his body better. Perhaps if there was a ‘next time’, Ezio could learn his body, and he certainly would not turn down the man’s calloused fingers pushing inside of him, undoing him and making him a mess underneath those highly skilled hands. But this was this time, and Leonardo very much ached for the man.

During their kissing, Ezio regained enough composure to settle hands on Leonardo’s hips and kiss him back. Feeling those calloused hands on his hips encouraged Leonardo to work a second finger inside of him, making sure to properly stretch himself. Thankfully, the toy was not large, so when he was done stretching himself as much as two fingers could do, Leonardo could get off of Ezio so that he could get what he needed.

“Have plans to improve on this as well, caro?” Ezio smirked as he strapped series of straps around his hips. Looked like a harness of sorts for the pelvis with a ring where the toy would go.

“Do not get my mind on that, Ezio, I will think of nothing else,” Leonardo chuckled as Ezio worked the toy inside the harness. Ezio had to adjust for the significant weight difference between the glass and wood toys, but Ezio did get the glass toy to sit properly, smirking oh so confidently at Leonardo. And Leonardo had to dry again ad he felt himself twitch in arousal at the sight, Ezio’s eyelids hooded and eyes liquid with lust and desire.

“Then think of only us, caro,” Ezio murmured.

Ezio sat between his thighs and then pulled his legs up over his hips. Leonardo tilted himself, holding himself there as Ezio took hold of the toy and pressed it against Leonardo. There was an idle thought that the toy had been inside of Ezio that gave Leonardo a rather prominent jolt of arousal and the thought ‘By God, I would not try this with any other man then Ezio’ as the warmed and slick glass was rubbed against his body. And then the toy was pressing forward and sinking inside of him, stretching him beautifully and scratching that ache and need and drawing a low moan out of him.

The toy was indeed wonderfully firm and already quite warm. They did have to go slow at first, for his body to adjust carefully to the firmness even with his prep work. And the toy went so much deeper than his fingers, pushing further in until Ezio’s hips were against his backside and himself feeling the keen stretch deep inside of him. But by god, it felt wonderful and he found himself panting and moaning soon.

“Will you last, caro?” Ezio purred, voice lower and rougher. One of his thumbs brushed Leonardo’s lower lip and he mindlessly kissed the rough pad.

“Probably not,” Leonardo moaned out.

“Then I shall have to make this enjoyable, no?” Ezio smirked.

The man knew how to work his hips. And while Leonardo had always figured based on his string of casual exploits and simply the fluid way that the man moved. But to feel it for himself? A completely different tale. One that was unraveling Leonardo with each seemingly perfect thrust forward, robbing him of breath and reason and drowning his mind in pleasure as he clung to Ezio, mewling his pleasure to the bedroom air. The feeling of the friction inside of him, how the toy was curved just right to rub against just the right places, how Ezio angled his thrusts and put just the right speed and force behind each and every single one of them.

“Ezio,” Leonardo moaned into the man’s ear.

Seemingly unable to resist his weak voice, Ezio turned and kissed him hotly, delving in with his tongue for a taste of Leonardo’s moaning voice. And Leonardo was coming undone so quickly, he blamed it on the man’s skill and just everything about him. And--

One of those rough hands drifted from his hips to his bobbing erection and stroked him in time with Ezio’s thrusts. And Leonardo was unable to last long underneath double stimuli, breath catching quietly as he spent in Ezio’s hand, feeling the pleasure shuddering along his lower half and feeling himself twitch against Ezio’s calloused palm. He moaned softly against the man’s mouth as he shuddered through his bliss, loving the heat that drizzled lazily and languidly up and down his spine as his peak and its aftermath washed over him.

When he went slack, Ezio hurriedly thrust a few more times, barely registering in Leonardo’s pleasurable haze. After a few ragged thrusts that sparked something in his lower belly, Ezio stalled and moaned softly against Leonardo’s mouth, shuddering through his own bliss no doubt. While things were still rather mushy, Leonardo kissed him sweetly through his own throes, letting him coax on both sweet and intense pleasure before collapsing on Leonardo.

There was barely a mind between them to pull the toy out of Leonardo and take it off Ezio before they sank into a sweaty, heated and content pile of tangled limbs in the bed. Comfortable and sated and soon falling asleep.

* * *

Leonardo was woken by Ezio moving about.

“Hmm? He croaked.

“Deepest apologies, caro mio,” Ezio whispered softly, “But a familiar messenger pigeon has been pestering your window for the past hour and I have a feeling that it shall not go away until I rise.”

“Leaving me so soon?” Leonardo yawned, opening his eyes to see Ezio reluctantly getting up to get dressed.

“Yes, but I shall return when this ‘hurried’ business is done,” Ezio hummed as he dressed himself back up in the garbs of the assassins. “If you will have me?”

“Of course, I adore you company,” Leonardo smiled, admiring the man’s body before it disappeared.

When the man turned around with his hood up, Leonardo said that handsome mouth crooked up into a happy little smirk. Said little smirk got pressed against his mouth in a tender little kiss that had Leonardo wishing that the man could not leave, thankfully his sense keeping that to himself.

“Rest, caro mio.”

Leonardo found his eyes closing before he could watch Ezio leave, tired and content.

* * *

When Leonardo awoke again, it was the late morning. He yawned and stretched luxuriously, enjoying the acute feeling that lingered after his night with Ezio. While he was stretching, he happened to turn his head and saw a glint of light. Frowning, he turned more fully and saw the toy, cleaned and neatly swaddled in cloth that Leonardo had neatly wrapped it in.

And a note.

Leonardo picked up Ezio’s stylish and flashy handwriting and read over it carefully, smiling more and more towards the end.

_Apologies for leaving you so soon, dearest one. I quite enjoy the toy you made for me. And I think such a thing of beauty and pleasure should just be shared between us, no?_

_With much love, Ezio._


End file.
